


Twilight

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #SummertimeSlick Fest, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Past Miscarriage, Self-Lubrication, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, Will graham and Hannibal Lecter in Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Omega Will Graham leads a quiet life on a New Orleans pier repairing boats. Alpha Hannibal Lecter escaped from the Hospital for criminal Insane in Baltimore and flees where no one expects, hiding in a small yacht. Both begin a forced association that will lead to an unexpected discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was low on the horizon. Half of the sphere was visible surrounded by the waves of the placid sea. Tonight would be peaceful.

The neighboring owners of yachts had retired to continue the party on land. At least tonight he could sleep a few hours.

Will slowly sipped his drink. The amber liquid in the glass reflected the last rays of the sun. This was Will's favorite hour. Because everything was silent before the nightlife woke up. The pier was near the city and at that time many residents preferred to go ashore.

  
The wind caressed his face and moved the soft fabric of his shirt and shorts. This view he would has liked to share it with his little one.

  
He shook his head to dispel the sad thoughts and stood up. He had to prepare his dinner. He went to the tiny kitchen of his yacht and opened the refrigerator. There was not much. Tomorrow he had to go out to look for food. But he had a gumbo craving. So he went to take a shower to go look for it in the restaurant boat.

He was starving. Fortunately he had found a customer on the way to the restaurant boat and had canceled the repair of his engine. He would have enough money for the rest of the month.

He left the food on the kitchen table and went to the cabin to get more comfortable. He put on a pair of soft cloth shorts.

He took the amount of gumbo he would eat and saved a little for the next day. He took a beer out of the refrigerator and sat down to dinner. He looked at the empty plate on the floor. He Sigh. A week ago Buster had died of old age. He had been a good dog. His only company after the death of his father. He could not believe that more than 10 years had passed. He grunted and began to eat.

Hours later he was on the floor of the small room. He had placed a plastic blanket so as not to stain the floor with oil. He was working on a piece for a client. It was almost over.

He thought as he relaxed in the monotony of repairing the piece. The next day he would deposit the money in his account and buy food.


	2. Chapter 2

Will got up early as usual. He got ready and went running. When he returned he would go to the city.

When he came back Molly from the cafeteria called him. She was a beautiful alpha but Will felt that he had too much emotional baggage to enter into a relationship. He kindly refused her advances, although from time to time he would enter the cafe for a typical and fatty breakfast.

Will approached without stopping to jog. Being close to the entrance he stopped in front of Molly, who for a few seconds had her eyes dilated.

Will scratched behind his neck. He supposed that by being sweaty he had released some of his omega odor. He blushed and cleared his throat. Molly blinked and focused.

-Ummm ... come to cool for a while. You want breakfast?   
-No no thanks. A smoothie would be fine.   
-Perfect!. Come in ... I'll put the news ...   
Molly smiled.

Will sat down at one of the tables and took a few napkins to wipe the sweat from his face. He watched the news for a few minutes.

Molly came back with her fruit smoothie. Will was a little distracted watching the news about the recent escape of Hannibal the cannibal from the Hospital for Criminal Insane in Baltimore.

-How lucky we live here? ... nothing happens in this town haha.   
-ahh ... ah yes. I suppose. Thanks Molly. I have to go, I have some things to do before going fishing.   
Said Will getting up and leaving some bills on the table. He took the smoothie and smiled at her.

He did not want to bother her anymore. Molly was somewhat red and licked her lips continuously. Typical sign that Will was altering her with his scent.

He would come back another time. He appreciated Molly's friendship. He did not want to tempt her to invite him out again. Her face of disappointment last week when he declined to go out with her was still chasing him.

He got to his yacht and the first thing he did was take off his sweaty shirt and sneakers.

He walked barefoot to the kitchen and took a bottle of ice water from the refrigerator and drank it in a few long drinks.

He put the empty bottle in the trash basket and turned around.

The impact of a body against his left him stunned. His back hit the pantry and Will closed his eyes in pain and moaned.

Someone smelled his neck for a few seconds and a cavernous voice froze his blood.

-Omega...


	3. Chapter 3

The mysterious alpha parted a bit from Will without leaving him room to flee. Will was scared. He was breathing fast.

\- My apologies ... your aroma is very strong and my sense of smell very fine. I apologize for my reproachful manners.   
-Who are you? What do you do in my boat?

The stranger smiled in a way that seemed predatory to Will. The man was tall, athletic build. His hair was beginning to have golden lights. But the most intriguing were his eyes. They were of a color that in a certain light seemed red.

Will remembered his eyes. The news images assailed his mind. He began to sweat and tremble a little.

\- By your reaction it is obvious that you know who I am ... I have also watched the news.

Will's eyes widened. He leaned closer to the pantry where his back rested trying to get away from the alpha that was still very close.   
-What do you want? ... a hostage?   
-Clever boy ...  
Hannibal smiled.

He approached Will. He placed his gloved hands on both sides of the pantry effectively trapping Will and told him in a low voice while seeing him straight in the eye.

-You will help me in what I ask and ... you will be unharmed ... or ...

Will shook his head quickly to nod. Hannibal smiled and moved slowly away from Will.

-Perfect ... if you allow me to prepare lunch ... I am indisposed to consume more fast food ... you can rest in the room.

Will walked slowly and cautiously towards the cabin without taking his eyes off him. But he stopped at Hannibal's words.

-By the way ... I have in my possession the firearm that was in your bureau ... Will Graham ...

-How .How do you know my name?

Hannibal grinned. Will nodded and continued walking in silence.

In his room he sat on the bed, rested his elbows on his thighs and covered his face with his hands.

Meanwhile, Hannibal stripped off his clothes and shoes. He removed the mask that hung from his neck. He walked in his underwear with the keys of the boat to the entrance door and locked it. Leaving them locked in the boat effectively.

He entered the room where Will was. He looked at him and said.

-I'll take a bath ... I advise you not to try anything ...   
Hannibal said in a hard voice.

Will did not look up but his eyes showed fear. He nodded and listened to Hannibal's footsteps and the sound of the bathroom door closing securely. Also the sound of the keys on the sink table. Will sighed in a sob.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal cooked a delicious dinner. They ate in silence. Will watched him from time to time trying to overcome the shock. How such an ordinary day in his life had changed drastically because of the arrival of this stranger. He thought about what it could be of him when he stopped being useful to Hannibal.

With the fork he moved the food. He had barely eaten anything because of the knot of nerves in his stomach. He thought of all the ways in which Hannibal could get rid of his body.

Toss him overboard after removing the organs worthy of consumption. Tear his jugular biting him in the neck. Poison him with dinner. Leave him immobile by dislocating his neck. Open him in half with a knife like a prey. Turn him into one of his tableau on the pier with flowers coming out from his eyes and torso. In any case, he would die at the end.

Hannibal noticed how his hands began to shake. Will brought them to his face to cover his eyes with them. Will sighed raggedly. He moved his plate to one side and without opening his eyes said in a low voice.

-Sorry. I'm not hungry. I ... Can I retire for the rest of the evening?   
-Yes. Of course. I understand your indisposition ... and I appreciate your hospitality. You are one of the few people who have been kind to me ... since my change of "domicile".

Hannibal grinned. Will smiled forcefully and nodded. Will retired.

While he was taking a shower he began to tremble. He knelt on the floor and put his arms around himself. He moaned in fear. He had to think of a way to escape unharmed.

When he finished, he left the bathroom in a towel. He stopped short when he saw Hannibal reading a book on the bed. His back leaning against the wall.

Hannibal looked up and watched him for a few seconds. He got up slowly and walked to the door of the room. On the threshold he put his hand on it and turned his head to see Will, who was still standing in the bathroom door.

-I'll take a moment to give you privacy.

Hannibal left the room. Will walked with trembling legs to the dresser where he kept his clothes. He pulled out a t-shirt and shorts. He went to the door and closed it. He leaned his forehead against the door and breathed deeply . His eyes closed.

Then he got dressed and opened the door. Hannibal was waiting leaning against the wall, near the door. Will was startled ... but forced himself to appear calm at least.

Hannibal entered the room and lay down on the bed. Will looked at him perplexed. Hannibal looked up at the ceiling when he spoke to him.

-Come, Will. I assure you that my behavior will be irreproachable.

Hannibal turned to sleep on his side. Will turned off the light and sat for a moment in bed and then went to bed with his back to Hannibal. He bit his lips.

He closed his eyes to try to fall asleep. Several hours passed. When he heard Hannibal breathe softly, he turned slowly to see him for a few minutes. He Sigh. It would be an ideal opportunity.

Hannibal opened his eyes. Will jumped a little and his hand went to his mouth to stop a moan of surprise.   
-I am a light sleeper. I was awakened by your movements ... Will, rest. I do not want you to be hectic tomorrow ... I have some tasks to carry out ... and you will come with me.

Hannibal closed his eyes. Will turned and squeezed his eyes shut. A couple of hours before dawn he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up slowly. Apparently he had managed to sleep some. He looked at his watch, an old alarm clock on the night table. It was 8 a.m. He had slept two hours.

He turned. The bed was empty. Hannibal was not there. He felt relief for a few seconds and sat down quickly on the bed. He smiled a little and got up from the bed.

Surely he had fled. He probably had taken Will's money. But that did not matter to him. He was free.

He put on a pair of shorts and a sleeve shirt. Then a pair of shoes and he was ready. He would take a coffee on the way to the police station.

He left the room and the door to the deck was open. He felt anticipation as there were no signs of Hannibal.

He climbed on deck cautiously and felt his heart fall to his stomach. Hannibal was leaning against the railing of the boat. Looking towards the sea on the horizon.

A few seconds later Will was still standing by the door watching the wind move Hannibal's hair. He felt a familiar and oddly calm.

-Good day, Will ... I thought you'd want to sleep a little more.   
-ummm ... good morning ...   
Will said coming out of his trance and looking to the side. Hannibal turned around. Will looked back at him. His hands were in the pockets of jeans that Will was sure he had taken from his closet. They fit him, but favored his figure. Will shook his head.

Hannibal approached him slowly, as if not to frighten him.

-I have some things to do in the city. Would it bother you to make me company?   
-Do I have option to stay in the boat?   
-No ...   
Hannibal said placidly. Will snorted, looking to the side.   
-Why do you fucking ask?

Hannibal's expression hardened.   
-Will..I'm usually a patient person ... but I do not tolerate rudeness ... I hope you understand that.

Will ran a hand over his face and then through his hair and looked at him.   
-I ... I'm sorry ... grrrr ...   
Will growled as he closed his eyes and pulled at his hair with both hands, then covered his face with them. He was breathing a little agitated. Hannibal's face softened.

-It's okay. I understand that you are under a lot of stress ... at least lets try to live in harmony for the duration of my stay.

Will lowered his hands and sighed. His shoulders fell in a sign of surrender. He said softly as he looked at the floor.   
-Okay...

Hours later they arrived at a gas station in the city. They had been walking. Will had seen Molly's curious face as they passed the cafe. Hannibal also noticed.

-Friend of yours? ... wave with your hand.   
Hannibal said in a distorted voice because of the medical mask he was wearing. He also greet Molly from afar. She smiled at them forcefully and waved her hand at both of them. They kept walking.

They entered the Gas Station where there was an ATM.

-You can take whatever you like, I'll take care of the expenses. I also advise you to buy food for the trip.   
-Trip? ...   
Will said visibly scared.   
-I would like to travel in your lovely boat. I will be able to learn a new skill from you. To navigate.   
Hannibal smiled coquettishly.

Will began to sweat with fear. Afraid to spend more time alone with Hannibal ... in the loneliness of the Sea.   
-First I'm going ... I'm going to the restroom ... ...


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal looked at him suspiciously, but after a few seconds he smiled catlike.

-Okay ... I'll go to the ATM and look for you later ..

Will nodded and started walking toward the restrooms. He entered one of the cubicles and half closed the door. There was a small window. Maybe he could escape over there. It was narrow but he was thin. If he contorted enough he could leave.

He lowered the toilet lid. He climbed on it and stretched his arms to slide the window panel. He pushed himself with his forearms to climb.

Hands grabbed him by the waist and threw him against the wall of the cubicle. All the air in his lungs escaped from the impact. His eyes were closed to pain.   
-Offff ...

He heard a growl. The grunt of an alpha. Gutural, low. It froze his blood. He felt hands on his shoulders. The nails were buried by the force of the grip.   
-Will ...

Hannibal's eyes were red. He seemed to be in rut. Will opened his eyes in terror and whispered.   
-Hannibal ...

Hannibal blinked and let go of his shoulders. He said in a very low voice.   
-Don't go ... stay with me ...   
-Hann ...

Hannibal's hand caressed Will's face. The tips of his fingers caressed his cheek, the skin beneath his eyes, his eyebrows and finally his lips.

Suddenly both moaned in pain at the same time. Will fell to his knees on the floor. A hand on his shoulder. He felt as if a blowtorch was burning his shoulder.

Hannibal stepped back. His face twisted in pain. He continued standing but hunched over. A hand on his chest.

After a few seconds the pain disappeared.

Both were sweating and panting. Will looked up.

-No no no no .... you?!   
-I'm as surprised as you, Will ... However there was something that attracted me to this place ... to you ...

Will got up furious. He lunged at Hannibal and took him by the shoulders. Shaking him while his own eyes filled with tears.

-I want to see ... Let me see!

Hannibal grabbed his wrists and pulled them back gently, still not seeing Will's eyes. He began to undo the buttons on his shirt until he reached the last one and opened it so that Will could see. He already knew what it was. In his mind he had seen it the moment it burned.

There on one of his pecs in tattooed in beautifully cursive letters was the name of what Will had loved the most in the world.

Abby

Will's tears began to fall from his eyes. He kept crying. He wiped with his hands compulsively the path traveled by the tears.

-Oh Will ...

Hannibal could feel Will's pain as if it were his own. He had to comfort, protect and take care ... of his omega.   
Hannibal approached him and embraced him tenderly.

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist and returned the hug as he wet the skin of Hannibal's chest with his tears.

Hannibal began to stroke his hair gently as he rested his head on Will's curls.

Will felt peace, belonging, acceptance, love and pain from Hannibal. He felt more like himself in that moment he was with Hannibal than in his whole life. They were soul mates.

After a few minutes Will broke away more calmly. He wiped his tears. With the tips of his fingers he traced the stylized lines of the name of his unborn baby. He smiled sadly. He looked at Hannibal.

Hannibal was as shocked as he was, the edges of his eyes were red. His face showed his emotions openly.

Will took the edges of his shirt and removed it. He held it in his hands and when he opened his eyes Hannibal had his eyes filled with tears. A lonely teardrop fell down the arch of his cheekbone.

Will turned his head to see his shoulder. In gothic cursive very elegantly decorated there was a name. The name of the person for whom Hannibal could have given everything years ago.

Mischa


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal tentatively raised his hand. He held it in the air for a few seconds and then placed his fingertips lightly on Will's shoulder. He caressed reverently over the curves of their beloved sister's name.

Hannibal sighed and rested his forehead on Will's shoulder. His hands had migrated to his forearms. Will felt compassion. He lifted one of his hands and with it traced Hannibal's soft hair from nape to crown. Hannibal relaxed a few seconds before straightening up.

They looked at each other for a long time. Hannibal smiled, his eyes still full of tears. He buttoned his shirt and put on his mask again. Will put his shirt back on and they left the bathroom together.

Some time later they returned to the yacht. Will was busy putting away the large amount of supplies Hannibal had purchased. Hannibal was still on deck looking towards the horizon.

They had not spoken since the incident in the bathroom. But now there was calm between them, there was no more tension.

Will thought that perhaps a person, as in control of his emotions, as Hannibal could only fall apart as he did in front of him because of suffering the same pain, to lose a beloved one. He did not know who Mischa was, Hannibal would tell him when the right time came. Will was not too excited to relive his story either.

He prepared a couple of whiskeys and went on deck.

Hannibal was sitting near the edge of the yacht on the floor legs crossed. His eyes lost in the water. Will sat next to him and offered him the glass of whiskey. Hannibal smiled and accepted it. Then he looked at the water again before he started talking.

-She was my little sister. I was a child, she was little more than a baby ... We lived in Lithuania, in a castle ... An armed group burst in one night. They were looking for antiques and jewelry ...

Will watched him intrigued. His heart was accelerating. He knew that this story would not have a happy ending.

-My mother locked us in a walk-in closet. He asked us not to go out for anything. Nor make a noise until she came for us. We hear shots and screams. We spent many hours there. I think maybe one day ... everything was silent.

-We fell asleep ... They found us. They hit me until I was knocked out.

Hannibal swallowed thickly and sighed. But the story continued. Will squeezed his glass of whiskey with both hands.

-When I woke up they offered me food ... a soup. I ate it all, I was hungry. I did not know what they had done with Mischa and when I asked them they just laughed at each other ... in the ... bottom of the ... cup of soup I found a little tooth ...

Will put his hand on Hannibal's shoulder.

-I trew up. A few hours later one of them took me upstairs ... He was going to abuse me ... I opened him with his own knife as my father had taught me to do with deers. ... The other ones were a matter of opportunity and patience. The last of them is still a prisoner in the old dungeon of the castle, the same one who confessed to having slaughtered Mischa ....

Hannibal looked at him exhausted and took half the whiskey in one gulp.

Will looked at him with his eyes full of tears. He said in a broken voice from the knot in his throat.   
\- I am so sorry...

Hannibal covered Will's hand on his shoulder with his hand. Then he took it and brought it to his mouth to kiss the knuckles. Will blushed.

Hannibal stood up and extended his hand to help him up. For Will, the gesture had more meaning. He hesitated a few seconds. His hand slid down the palm of Hannibal's hand.

When Will stood Hannibal released his hand.   
-I will prepare something ... you must be hungry ..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of spontaneous abortion. Which in case you did not know is very common in the first pregnancy.
> 
> I witnessed the pain of a young woman who happily arrived at the clinic where I worked. She lost her baby at six months. She had to wait two years to get pregnant again. Just let me tell you that I who hug and cry with anyone, froze in place because of the immense pain that I saw before my eyes ...

It was night. Hannibal was cooking dinner. It seemed to Will that it was like a therapy for him, since they had not eaten anything even though he prepared lunch. He supposed that Hannibal needed some time alone.

Will had half an hour maybe of watching the stars. He had a glass of whiskey in his hands. He observed a small indentation on the edge of the glass, the amber liquid moving inside.

He took the rest of the liquor in one gulp. The glass was like his life. It was empty, he really only survived every day, marked by the permanent indentation of Abby's loss.

Deliberately he dropped the glass into the water. He sighed. What would he do with his life now? Irremediably the plans of both had changed.

For the first time he did not know what tomorrow would bring. And maybe that was better ?. Let go of the old life like he let the glass go? Let go of Abby. Let go of the pain. Remember only the good things?

-Dinner is ready.  
Will was startled a little.   
-Excuse me. I did not mean to...   
-It is Okay ...   
Will smiled a little. Although the smile did not reach his eyes. He passed by Hannibal's side and went down to the kitchen.

The food was delicious, but Will was not hungry because of so many emotions. He wanted to sleep. He ate a little and sighed.

-I'm sorry ... I'm really not hungry. But it's delicious ... I want to have some rest.   
Will said as he rubbed his eyes.

He was sleepy but did not know if he could relax enough to sleep.

-Of course. I'll take care of everything.

Will showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed to sleep, took off his glasses automatically. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Half an hour later when Hannibal lay down next to him, Will still did not sleep.

Hannibal turned off the light. A few minutes passed in silence. Will had his back to him, he was on his side. Hannibal was on his side but towards him. Will asked quietly.

-What will happen now? ...   
Hannibal sighed.   
\- Specifically ... I do not know. My plans did not include you.

Will turned to see his face.   
\- And now?   
-It's what I want the most ...   
Hannibal said as his hand began to caress Will's hair, who was too calm to ask the next question.

-How di it passed since your last killing?   
-Several years.   
-You could live ... without returning to your old "habits" ?.   
-If it is what you want ...

Will quickly sucked air because of the shock and looked down. He remained thoughtful for a few moments. Hannibal's hand, which had stopped at his question, resummed the caresses to his hair. Will nodded and turned around.

Hannibal stopped caressing his hair because of the movement.

-When I was in college, I had a relationship with a rich boy from another university. His name was Mason... We met in a cafe when I spilled my drink on his suit while leaving the place. I was sure he was going to insult me because of the face he did, but when he looked me in the eyes he just stared at me ... After that, we did not separate for the duration of my studies.

Will sighed. Hannibal moved closer to him. He almost could smell Will's neck . Will continued.

-The day after my graduation I realized I was pregnant. We broked up. You can imagine what he offered me to do, but i was already two months pregnant. I thought a lot and in the end ... I could not ... I did not want to. So we did not meet again ...

Will began to shrug and his voice was trembling more.

-Around the 7th month... I lost her. It was devastating. My father had chosen Abigail's name. I called her Abby ...

Will swallowed his tears, yet his voice was a whisper full of pain. Hannibal hugged him around the waist. Will squeezed Hannibal's forearms and took several breaths to calm himself.

-Months later dad bought this yacht. He put it under my name. When I asked him where he got the money he told me he had won the lottery and would not talk about it anymore. I knew it was Mason. After that ... we moved here.

Will stopped talking. He was trembling a little. Tears fell from his eyes. Hannibal hugged him harder and buried his nose in Will's neck. He released pheromones to calm him down.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until he felt Will's body limp in his arms. He looked up. Will was sleeping Hannibal sighed and settled down, still hugging Will. He was tired. Emotionally drained. He fell asleep while smelling the curls that covered Will's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Will woke up slowly. He was very comfortable and warm. He felt calmer and had slept very well. He wanted to move but could not. Hannibal still hugged him. Hannibal started to wake up and then stayed very still.

Hannibal started to move to release him but Will stopped him holding his forearms against his body. Hannibal took a deep breath in Will's hair and settled back. Will sighed and relaxed again. 

  
They were having lunch when Will spoke to him.

\- Where did you plan to go before, Hannibal?   
-Before meeting you? ...

Will smiled a little sadly and nodded, lowering his eyes and continuing to eat.

-Cuba or some island to make station before continuing to the old continent.   
-Mmmm ... I must do some things before. I have to deliver a piece of a motor to a client and ... I'd like to say goodbye to Molly ...   
Will said smiling at his food. Hannibal tensed.

Will noticed the silence and looked up. Hannibal was serious and looked at him nervously.

-Oh ... Hannibal ... in the bathroom of the gas station you asked me to stay with you ... where else would I go ..

Hannibal relaxed visibly and took Will's hand that was on the table. Will had called him by his name and also seemed to feel the same as Hannibal.

Will was going to get down from the yacht. He had the piece wrapped under his arm. He walked towards Hannibal, who was looking at him with his hands in his pockets. Will brushed his fingers over Hannibal's wrist and whispered.   
-I will come back...

  
Hours later Will climbed the yacht. He felt drained. Molly had tried to stop him using his alpha command voice. Which had greatly angered Will. Then she had cried in Will's arms. It had broken his heart to see her like this, but he could not give her what she wanted. He sighed and went into the kitchen looking for water.

He took off his shoes and took a bottle of water. He drank it in a few drinks. He was quite thirsty. He almost dropped it when he felt arms around his waist. This time he was not afraid.

Hannibal's nose tickled the back of his neck. Hannibal's alpha aroma relaxed him. He felt at home. He rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder, who took the opportunity to lightly kiss the gland on Will's neck.

Will groaned involuntarily. Hannibal grunted possessively on the skin of his neck. Will started to breathe a little fast. The oven alarm sounded, but Hannibal did not stop sniffing Will's neck.

-Hannibal ...

Hannibal separated slowly. Will turned and giggled softly. Hannibal smiled. He opened the oven and Will leaned close to him. It smelled wonderful. Will no longer remembered the taste of canned food.

Will went to bed. Hannibal was still in the shower. He settled on his side and left only the light of the night lamp. He put his glasses on the table and leaned back.

Hannibal left the bathroom. Will, who had his eyes closed, heard him move around the room. He felt Hannibal lie down beside him and then his arms were around him. Will blushed even more when Hannibal whispered in his ear.

  
-Is this ... okay ... Will?   
-Yes...


	10. Chapter 10

They slept like that that night, embracing each other.

Will always got up with the sun. Even if he had slept a few hours. That morning was not different.

He woke up slowly. He felt Hannibal's breath on the back of his neck. He felt chills that had nothing to do with the cold. He realized he had a morning erection. Slowly so as not to wake Hannibal, he lowered his hand to his boxers and with his thumb pulled down the edge.

For so long he did not feel like masturbating. It seemed Hannibal's presence had contributed to the awakening of his omega instincts. Not even being at the cafe all morning reading or watching TV with the infallible attention of Molly around and her alpha scent had accomplished what Hannibal did in a few days.

He sighed as his thumb circled around the tip of his cock. He began to feel slight waves of pleasure coming down his body.

His hand stopped and he opened his eyes as he felt another hand slowly move up his stomach . When it reached his chest, he began to caress and gently twist one of his nipples.

It was more sensitive. He even felt that his pecs were more prominent and his nipples apart from sensitive were raised. Hannibal's presence was also beginning to trigger changes in his body. There was a month left for his next heat but his body already showed signs of being prepared.

Will bit his lower lip to try to hold back a moan without much success. He began to breathe agitatedly.  
-Hannn ... hannibal ...

Hannibal kissed Will's neck, descending from under his ear to his gland. He stopped to suck and nibble on the skin there, which made Will produce a lot of slick, soaking the back of his boxers.

Will began to moan. Hannibal clung even more to his back and his fully erect cock brushed against the wet part of Will's boxers, which had stuck completely to his skin. Hannibal moved his hips back and forth. Will could feel the head of the sizable member brush against his increasingly sensitive ring.

Hannibal breathed quickly into Will's neck and begged in a low voice, brushing Will's ear with his lips.  
\- Will ... Let me kiss you ... Oh Will ...

Will groaned and moved his hips back to brush against Hannibal's cock. He turned his head searching for his lips. He looked at him with half lidded eyes. He said nothing, just brushed his lips against Hannibal's lips.

Hannibal responded by catching Will's lips in a kiss. First he licked and bit his lower lip and to Will's moan the kiss became more and more urgent. Until they stopped to take a breath.

Will's scent was driving him crazy. As more lubricant came out, the sweet aroma invaded Hannibal's mind, clouding his judgment. It smelled deliciously fertile. The body of the omega received him because he was his soul mate.

Hannibal's hands went up Will's chest to massage his prominent pectorals. Will arched his body and gasped. Hannibal's fingers began to play with his nipples that were bulging. Will moaned louder. One hand clutched the pillow under his head and the other clutched Hannibal's leg.  
\- Ha ... han..hannibal I need ... now ..

Hannibal stopped and opened his eyes. He leaned on his elbow to get a better look at Will's face.  
-Will ... I have no protection ...  
-Hannibal Hannibal ... I'm not in heat ... I can not get pregnant ...  
-But we're soul mates ... I can get you pregnant at any time ...  
-Damn! Hannibal! ... hurry ... recomend me some contraception later ... now ...

Will used his omega voice when he said the last word, leaving Hannibal completely at his mercy.

Hannibal lowered the edge of his pajama bottoms. Will did the same but almost ripped his boxers in the rush. He also took off his shirt and lay on his back on the bed. Hannibal sat down to take off his cotton pants. Will pounced on him and pushed him until Hannibal was on his back.

Will was sitting on Hannibal's lap. His dominant gaze left Hannibal panting with pride. His Omega was strong and he was taking the initiative, which ignited his desire even more.

Will covered him with his body just to leave him breathless with his kisses. He kissed him hungrily. He separated a little from Hannibal. Took the considerable member of Hannibal in his hand and led it to his entrance.

Hannibal growled as he felt the head of his cock slowly penetrated the warm interior of Will .. Will panted and whined his name.  
-Oh ... hahhh ... Hannibal ... ahh ... shit!

Will felt that Hannibal's member was filling him uncomfortably. He continued until it was completely inside him.

Will sighed and began to move. To take from Hannibal what he needed. He put his hands on Hannibal's pecs and accelerated his movements.

Hannibal put his hands on Will's hips. He trusted into Will . Moving up and down quickly. He looked with half-lidded eyes at Hannibal to whisper between each thrust.  
-Give me ... give me ... now..Hannibal ...

Hannibal squeezed his hips, he knew what his omega needed and began to ram it hard. Will shouted and moaned, tilting his head back. His curls jumped with the strength of each trust.

Will felt the knot hitting his entrance until it slid completely inside him. Sealing deliciously his entrance.

Will felt as if Hannibal's member and his knot stimulated every inch of its center. The waves of an impending orgasm ran through his entire body. He rotated his hips looking for more pleasure. Faster. Stronger. Harder. Until with an omega moan he came. An explosive orgasm.

Hannibal looked at him ecstatically, a few seconds later he gritted his teeth and growled as he deposited all his seed inside his omega. Will meowed because of the sensation. The feeling of being stimulated by the knot and of being completely filled by the seed of your alpha. He came for the second time painting the stomachs of both with his semen again.

Will collapsed on top of Hannibal, who caught him before their bodies collided. He took him in his arms and placed him on his side to accommodate him. The knot still connected them and his erect member still inside Will deposited the last drops of his seed.

Hannibal placed them on his side in bed. He leaned on one elbow with one arm and with the other raised Will's leg on his hip. He began to fuck him again as much as the knot allowed him to move. Will looked at him and gasped. He was covered in sweat, he looked exquisite in Hannibal's eyes. Both breathed through the mouth.

Hannibal's muscles contracted in the effort to continue making love to his soul mate and omega. To Will he looked powerful, strong, agile ... desirable. Will licked his lips and lifted his head searching for Hannibal's lips, who met him halfway to kiss him passionately.

Hannibal consumed him in the kiss. He did not stop while trusting again and again. Will meowed on his lips until he opened his mouth to moan tilting his head back.  
-ahhhh ... ahhh..AHHHHH ...

Will came again. His breathing was erratic and agitated. Hannibal licked his neck from base to chin and bit gently the second he began to fill Will's belly again with his seed.  
-oh..God ... mmmm..ha..hhaahh ...  
Will groaned weakly. Hannibal hid his face between the neck and shoulder of his omega. He gave one last charge that made Will groan and he stopped.

After a few minutes Hannibal raised his head to looked at Will with adoration in his eyes. Will also saw it and smiled at him like he had not smiled in many years. Hannibal kissed his lips delicately and sighed with his eyes closed.


	11. Chapter 11

They left the next morning. From then on every night they would sleep cuddling.

They made stops in some ports along the coast and Will went down to buy what was necessary. Hannibal was no longer afraid of Will fleeing.

They were in the middle of the sea. The weather forecast was favorable for the following days. They would arrive on time to the island.

Hannibal had finished washing the breakfast dishes when he got on deck. Will had a fishing rod fixed to one side and he was sitting on the deck floor looking towards the horizon.

He was just wearing a pair of shorts. He was sitting cross-legged. He seemed to be feeling his chest. He was so distracted that he did not notice Hannibal approaching.

-What's the matter, Will? Are you alright?   
Will turned and looked at him.   
-Ummm ... my pecs are inflamed ... and the nipples are darker. is it normal? ...It never happened to me...

Hannibal sat next to him on the floor. He smiled and began to feel his pectorals. Will moaned a little. Hannibal smiled felinely, stroking Will's nipples circling them with his thumbs.   
-ahhhh ... Hanni ... bal ... what are you doing?   
Hannibal licked his ear and whispered gutturally.   
-Your body responds to your soulmate and prepares itself to be receptive and attract your alpha ...   
-ahhh ...

Hannibal put his hand on Will's sternum. He pushed him slowly to the floor. Will let himself be guided.

Hannibal descended on his chest to sensually lick one of Will's nipples while massaging the other breast with his hand. Will was lost in pleasure, moaning.

Will's hands sank into Hannibal's hair. His chest rose and fell because of his rapid breathing. Hannibal switched to the other nipple to give him the same treatment. He sucked and licked around the pinkish bulb.

Will could not resist anymore. He lowered his hands to undo his shorts, he lowered them as much as he could. Hannibal was very focused. When he felt the movement he opened his eyes. The hem of the shorts showed Will's pubic hair.

Hannibal removed them completely to take in his mouth Will's member, Will moaned.   
-Hannibal ... wait ...

Will took him by the shoulders to pull him up so they could kiss. As they kissed Will struggled with Hannibal's pants. Hannibal's hands stopped Will's. Still kissing him, Hannibal removed his pants.

Will's legs encircled Hannibal's hips. He crossed them on Hannibal's back to bring him closer. Hannibal penetrated him in one movement. They moaned at the same time.

Hannibal put his hands on either side of Will's head. He began to trusted into him. With each thrust, Hannibal's knot brushed against Will's entrance. Hannibal started to growl. He trusted with more speed and strength in each penetration, until its knot completely entered Will, sealing the connection between them.

Will came tilting his head back. Hannibal covered him with his body and gently bit his gland as he filled his inner walls with his seed. Will came again for the sole sensation that caused the stimulation to his gland.

Both were covered in pearls of sweat and panting. They were cooled by a sea breeze. Will sighed.

-I see ... What ... you referred to me being receptive ... haha ... wow ...

Hannibal smiled in his neck and began to lasciviously lick Will's gland. He thought that Hannibal was waiting for his permission to consummate the union with the mating bite to his gland. Will smiled.

At that moment the line of the rod became tight. Will looked around quickly. He had caught something. He wanted to move but they were still connected by Hannibal's knot. Which unleashed a slight orgasm in Will and left him panting. The movement caused Hannibal to deposit even more of his seed inside Will.

-We can not move ... Will ... We are ... we are connected ... you will have to leave it for now ...   
-Damn it ... why do not we think things better, Hannibal! ... we will be 20 minutes under the sun! ...   
-Not exactly ...   
-What do you mean by that ... ohhhh ... ahhh ... shit ... you're going to make me cum ... Ahh ... again..mmnnn .. .

Hannibal took Will's legs and placed them around his hips. He leaned on one knee and, taking Will around the waist, he stood up. The movement caused Will to come again.

Hannibal stood still for a few seconds while Will's body tightened on his knot. He deposit another load of semen in Will's belly. 

When they arrived in Cuba it was a relief. Will was exhausted from sailing and half sleeping watching the weather conditions and the course. Hannibal helped him and he had learned a lot. But because of the exhaustingness of the trip, he did not believe that Hannibal wanted to travel again by sea in the near future.

They decided to rest on the yacht that night before going down to port.

The dynamic between them was relaxed, they seemed to know each other for years and they moved comfortably in the same spaces.

That week their living conditions had changed drastically. Hannibal had obtained false documents. At Will's request they had sold the yacht and purchased a small two-story villa in the vicinity of a beach. They had mingled very well among the sea of tourists.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweets and typical cuban foods   
> real mass: dough dessert with guava jam inside.  
> Tukola: flavored soda  
> Chinese with lice: roasted corn ball covered in honey with a layer of sesame seeds.   
> bread with tortilla: egg sandwich with ham, steamed cabbage and onions in buttered bread.
> 
> gandinga: stew of liver, heart and kidneys.   
> Old clothes: shredded meat in very thin strips and seasoned. It is known as carne desmenuzada in the case of Nicaragua.   
> flip flop: sweet cookies in the shape of slippers or plastic sandals.

Will liked to walk and walk. It was also the preferred medium of the local population. Whenever he left, he wore sunscreen and a pair of sunglasses.

He almost always wore the same kind of clothes, a pair of shorts and a flowered shirt, except when he went out for a run or when Hannibal and he dined out or went to a cultural show.

Will loved to go to the Alicia Alonso National Theater, while Hannibal enjoyed opera and theater, Will loved ballet, both classical and modern. It had never called his attention until he witnessed the energy, vitality and expressiveness of the Cuban ballet. With good reason, it was said that after the Russian the Cuban ballet was the best.

This time Will was walking along the boardwalk. He liked to see the sea as he walked on the thick rim of concrete that separated the water from the highway. He liked to walk alone. While Hannibal attended his clients in the new office he had acquired a while ago. Almost all foreign customers.

He looked towards the horizon at the setting sun. He smiled . He felt as if for the very first time he was free. His stomach roared announcing the approaching time to return.

That night they had not planned to go to the theater because the next day they would go to Baradero beach. Will had insisted.

He walked back to the village. On the way back he bought 2 "real mass" for Hannibal and for him he buy a "Chinese with lice" and a soda "tukola". He was eating while walking.

He arrive home. The lights were off. He stopped. It was not normal that Hannibal had not arrived yet. He entered slowly and silently. If someone burst into their lives, Will would make sure that he would repent.

He went to the kitchen cautiously. He did not turned on any light. He very slowly took a knife.

He slowly turned around and saw a shadow on the kitchen door. He squeezed the handle of the knife. The light went on. It was Hannibal who had just arrived with his briefcase in his hand.  
-Will? ...  
Will let out all the air in a big sigh of relief.  
-I saw ... the lights off ... I thought ... it does not matter ...

Will turned and placed the knife in its place. Hannibal's arms encircled his waist as he gently kissed the mating gland on Will's neck. He licked and then sucked the sensitive area.

Will groaned and tilted his head back to rest it on Hannibal's shoulder.  
-mmnnnn ... Hannibal ... you can bite me ...

Hannibal stopped and murmured at the delicate skin.  
-Are you completely sure ... Will ...?  
-Yes ... ah ... I am ...  
Will turned his head and captured Hannibal's lips in a sensual kiss. Slowly his tongue dominated Hannibal's. Hannibal growled softly. His alpha was pleased.

Hannibal turned him around and then took him by the legs and lifted him up. Will wrapped his legs around his waist and rested his arms on Hannibal's shoulders to continue kissing him. Hannibal started walking slowly to the master bedroom. They had to stop kissing so they could continue their way.

Hannibal laid him gently on the bed and proceeded to slowly undress while Will watched him. Will's hand went down to his shorts and began to palm himself through his clothes.

\- What did you bring? ... It smelled sweet ...  
-mmm ... oh ... the guava jam dessert you like.  
-You drank soda ... and that dessert made of corn with honey and sesame that you like so much ... I tasted the flavor ... lately you have become a fan of sweets ...  
-mhmm ... I've always had a sweet tooth ... here there is so much variety ... it is difficult to resist ... the temptation.

The latter said it looking up and down Hannibal's naked body, who climbed onto the bed trapping him with his arms and legs on both sides of his body.

Hannibal dropped to his knees and began to open Will's flowered shirt. When he unbuttoned the last button, he pushed the fabric away. His hands traced the path from Will's lower belly to his soft, swollen pectorals. The pink nipples were a temptation, a point very sensitive to the touch of his fingers.

Will arched a little and bit his lower lip as he felt Hannibal's hands play with his sensitive chest. His whole body was more responsive to his soulmate.

Hannibal bent down to catch a nipple in his mouth. Sucking and kissing the pink nub. Will started panting. His hands played with Hannibal's hair. 

Hannibal began to kiss his sternum slowly getting down and licking the way to his intimate parts. When he got to the shorts button he noticed they were completely wet at the back. He smiled like a feline.

Hannibal opened the button and pulled the shorts down and slowly removed the garment from Will's body. When he was free of them, Will sat down to take off his shirt completely and threw it to the floor.

Then he turned and put himself in breeding position. Hannibal growled loudly this time and covered his back with his body.  
-Sweet omega ... my Will ...  
Hannibal said as his cock brushed Will's moist entrance continuously.  
-Give me your knot..Hanni ...  
Hannibal's hands which were caressing Will's chest retreated. He took his member in one hand to guide it to the rim. In a slow movement he penetrated him until it was completely inside Will's warm belly.

They began to move in unison. Hannibal accelerated the speed of the trusts as he bit Will's shoulder who moaned at each thrust.

The knot was entering little by little until in a strong penetration it completely entered sealing his union. Will meowed with pleasure as he felt it stimulating his inner walls and he began to come on the fine sheets.

With gasping breath he speak like that.  
-Now ... Bite me now ..  
-Oh Mylimasis ... it will be an honor ...

The sharp canines easily entered through the layers of skin that protected the mating gland in Will's neck. A little blood covered the teeth of the alpha who growled with pleasure as his omega unloaded his seed on the bed again.

Both moaned. Will's forearms gave way to fatigue and he fell slowly to the bed. Hannibal kept moving and after a few penetrations emptied all his seed into Will.

Little shivers ran through Will's body as Hannibal licked the remaining drops of blood from his neck.  
-I have something for you ... mylimasis ...

Hannibal stretched out over Will to reach the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a silver bracelet. It had flowers from a beautifully carved vine on the curved plate. In the center of each small flower tiny diamonds shone in the gloom of the room.

-Oh ... Hannibal ... it's beautiful ...  
Will said breathlessly. He lifted his right wrist a little and Hannibal put the bracelet on him. Then he kissed the knuckles of his hand.  
-As tave myliu..Will ...  
-I love you too ...

Both of them smiled but Will groaned at the movement that made him laugh and they both came at the same time once more. Hannibal kissed Will's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Will was still asleep. He felt a lot of pleasure. The bed moved smoothly. When he was a little more aware of his surroundings he noticed that a member penetrated him slowly again and again.

Will moaned on the pillow. His hands grabbed the sheets and he began to move his hips in pursue of ecstasy.

Hannibal whispered, in his ear a little hoarse from sleep and excitement.   
-Good ... Morning... Will ..

He said each word pausing each trust until in a strong penetration he force all his knot inside at once. Will cried out on the pillow. Hannibal kept moving. The fingers of his right hand were marking Will's hip skin.

A few seconds later Will came, he was panting on the pillow. Hannibal followed him closely, depositing his seed inside the warm interior.

Will relaxed so much that he went back to sleep. Hannibal noticed it as he kissed his shoulder delicately and smiled. After 20 minutes the knot regained its normal size and Hannibal's member slid out of Will leaving a trail of semen in its path.

Hannibal lay on his side of the bed, face up and went back to sleep. Ten minutes later, Will woke him up as he shot out of bed and into the en suite bathroom.

Vomiting sounds came from the half-open bathroom door. Will vomit twice before water ran from the sink.

When he turned around Hannibal was on the threshold opening the door wider. He had in his hand an old leather briefcase of the kind worn by doctors on the old times.

Hannibal led him, holding him by the shoulders, to the bed after he brushed his teeth. He took his temperature and gave him a pill for nausea.

-I think something I ate outside got me sick...   
-What did you eat?   
-mmmm ... I had a lunch of "bread with tortilla" and then "gandinga with old clothes". ... At night while I walked ... a "Chinese with lice" ... ummm before that I ate a couple of "flip flops" ...   
-mmm I see ... I'll prescribe you some pills for indigestion and you'll have to avoid street food at least for a few days until you get better ... I'm not surprised that you had to evacuate ... you mixed a lot of sweets with heavy meals ..   
-Mmn..I'm sorry..I exaggerated a little haha ...

Hannibal kissed his forehead.   
-The trip to "Baradero" will have to wait until tomorrow ...   
\- Oh ... nooo ...   
Will collapsed on the bed and covered his eyes with his forearm.

Hannibal smiled but then became pensive and frowned. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playa Baradero is a beach where admission is paid and nudism is allowed.   
> Castillo del Morro: One of many castles around the island. This, like many others, is a museum. It is located in the bay. It has a moat around like in medieval castles.   
> Petate: woven carpet of interwoven reeds the size of a beach towel. Commonly used to sleep on the floor or sit on the sand in Nicaragua.   
> ................................................

> Will rested the day before under the watchful eye of Hannibal, who only prepared light meals for him.

The next day they got up early to go to El Baradero beach. They got into the classic car that Hannibal had recently acquired. They carried a picnic basket, an umbrella and "petates" to lie on the sand.

They arrived at the place, paid the entrance and parked. They walked in sandals on the sand for a few minutes until they found an ideal place. Near some rocks, perfect to isolate them from unwanted looks.

Will placed a blanket on the sand. He put the basket and looked for rocks nearby to support the corners of the blanket. Hannibal placed the petates nearby and installed the huge beach umbrella.

They arrived early because they only planned to spend the morning there and then they would change clothes to go to Castillo del Morro, which was a museum near the bay.

When everything was ready Hannibal took off his shirt and shorts, leaving everything on one of the petates. Also his sandals by the side. He was wearing a blue speedo. He looked at Will.

-Go ahead, Hannibal ... I'll go in a moment.

Will smiled flirtatiously. Hannibal nodded as he raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He walk slowly to the water.

Will was a little nervous, he didn't know if his swimsuit would liked by Hannibal and he felt a little insecure about his body. He had to cover his chest. He was more sensitive than before and his nipples were still prominent and darker. Surely his heat was approaching. He sighed and took off his clothes.

He was wearing a speedo and a tube that covered just his pecs. He started walking towards the water where Hannibal was.

The water reached half his leg when he arrived near where Hannibal floated face up. Hannibal got up and looked surprised. He smiled lasciviously as he put his hand on the tube to caress the edge with his fingers. Will sighed brokenly.

-They are somewhat inflamed ... I guess my heat is coming ... I was a little embarrassed ...   
Will blushed and looked down. Hannibal circled his waist with his arms.

\- Where the idea came from? ... I can't say I don't find the piece ... attractive ...   
Will laughed a little.   
-I was walking through the market and someone offered me a "low it and suck" ... I had to know what he meant ...

Hannibal laughed out loud, tilting his head back. Then he stole a kiss from Will.   
-Fascinating...

Hannibal crouched slowly as his fingers lowered the tube to discover Will's chest.

Will groaned at the touch of Hannibal's mouth.

\- Careful ... they are very sensitive ...   
Will said whispering. His eyes were closed and his hands sank into Hannibal's wet hair, who gently sucked each nipple.

Will gasped and put his legs together. He could feel slick coming out of his hole mixing with the seawater.   
-nnngnnn ... Han ... Hannibal ... stop ... they'll kick us out of the beach ...

Hannibal licked a nipple for the last time and stood up. Will smiled at him. He was red to the ears.

-Oh ...  
Will grabbed one of Hannibal's arms and collapsed fainting. Hannibal caught him before he hit the water sideways.   
-Will! ... Will! ..

Half an hour later Will woke up in the car. He didn't remember getting dressed, nor falling asleep in the car. He was in the passenger seat with his belt on.

He looked at Hannibal who was driving. Without taking his eyes off the road, Hannibal briefly squeezed his knee and took the wheel again.

-Do you feel better? ..

-Yes....ummm ... what happened? .. did I fall asleep? ...

Hannibal bit his lower lip before answering.   
-You passed out while we were in the water ...

Will lowered his head and stared at his hands. Hannibal parked to the side of the road and turned off the engine. He took both of Will's hands in his. Will looked him in the eye. He didn't want to think about what it could be. The memories were very painful, he didn't want to go through the same thing again.

Two of Hannibal's fingers lifted his chin. He had looked down as he thought about the past.

-Let me take a blood test.

-I'm scared ...   
-It'll leave us free of doubts, Will.   
-And if it happens again ... and I lose them again ... I could not ...

Hannibal hugged him tightly by the waist and spoke into his ear, while one of his hands caressed his curls.

-Will ... if it comes out positive ... it's your body, it's your life ... I'll support you in whatever you decide. The most important thing for me is you ...

Will pulled away a bit to see him in the eye. Tears filled his eyes. Will kissed him desperately until they needed air.   
-Thank you...

They hugged for a while longer and then continued the journey back home.

They ate something light and Will excused himself to take a nap. He was exhausted. He got tired faster these days.

-Will ... before you sleep I would like to take a sample ...   
\- Oh..ok ..

Will sat on the bed. The whole procedure was quick and Hannibal's soft hands plus his experience made the extraction painless for Will.

Will's hands were shaking. Hannibal took them in his. He kissed his forehead.

\- Rest Will ... when you wake up I will have returned from the laboratory and prepare your favorite.

Will smiled and lay down.

It was dawn the next day. Will woke up without sleep. Because of the two-hour nap. Gumbo's delicious dinner had made him sleep a few more hours but now he was awake and according to the clock on the night table it was 3 in the morning.

Will sat on the bed and watched Hannibal sleep on his back. He smiled maliciously.

He got up slowly from the bed. He took off his shirt and boxers. He lowered the sheet that covered Hannibal's lower body. He carefully lowered Hannibal's pajama pants.

Will was very excited. His libido had increased in the last month. He wasted no time. He climbed into bed and when he was over Hannibal made sure he was wet enough. He took some slick on his fingers and began to stroke Hannibal's member.

Hannibal groaned and turned his head to the side, but did not wake up. When his member was erected Will positioned himself and began to slowly descend.

He bit his lips to make no noise. When it was completely located inside, he began to go down and up in long repetitions to extend the pleasure.

Hannibal was moaning more. Then he opened his eyes. In front of him he had an incomparable vision. His omega was using his body to reach ecstasy.

Will's curls jumped with each movement. His eyes were closed and his mouth was red from biting it to avoid moaning. His long neck stretched deliciously. His pecs were more prominent and his nipples darker. Hannibal's hands covered them.

Will opened his eyes and covered Hannibal's hands with his. His tongue ran down his lower lip in such a provocative way that Hannibal could not resist, in a quick movement he sat down. With his hands on Will's waist he helped him move up and down as his tongue fiercely attacked his Will 's mouth.

Will groaned in the kiss. He put his arms around Hannibal's neck and stopped kissing him. Their mouths touched and exchanged their breath.

They began to move together increasing speed. Hannibal's knot thickened and deliciously brushed the moist entrance of his omega.

After several minutes with a strong and fast move he trusted his knot in Will, joining them.

Hannibal came inside Will for a few long seconds. Will mewled with pleasure and buried his fingernails on Hannibal's shoulders, who growled softly and began to penetrate him more strongly within the range allowed by the knot.

His member's head hit Will's prostate and then it slid even deeper to touch Will's point of pleasure. The omega painted their stomachs with his seed, while tilting his head back.

Hannibal again bit his neck renewing the mating bite that united them spiritually and physically.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later Hannibal had returned with the test results, during dinner they had agreed that Will would open the envelope in private and make his decision known to Hannibal later.

Will asked to wait until tomorrow. He was too nervous and at least he wanted to rest that night. Or so he thought, he got up before 5 am.

Hannibal was still sleeping. Will looked at the ceiling and then at the envelope on the nightstand. He sighed and rose cautiously so as not to wake Hannibal.

He took the envelope with trembling hands and went to the en suite bath. He closed the door and sat on the floor mat. He opened the envelope and began to read the results.

His eyes filled with tears and he sighed brokenly looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tears fell freely. He clenched his teeth while crying. He laughed a little and smiled nervously. He left the results on the toilet lid.

Several hours later Hannibal felt the cold sheets beside him. He woke up immediately and looked for Will.

He put on sandals and a camisole. He started looking for Will. In the bathroom were the results.

  
**_Positive_ **

  
Hannibal sighed nervously. He left the papers there and ran down to the kitchen. On the black granite island there was a lonely note.

**_Went walking by the beach._ **

**_Will_ **

Will was sitting on the sand at the beach. The waves caressed his toes. His head rested on his forearms, which were on his knees.

He had stopped crying a long time ago and now he just watched the waves. He felt the scent of his alpha and turned his head.

Hannibal was walking along the shore. His pajama pants were rolled up to below his knees and he had his sandals in his hand. His face was of concern.

Will smiled sadly. He got up and walked towards him. When they met Hannibal hugged him as if he was going to disappear at any moment. With strength but with tenderness. He kissed his curls and Will began to laugh and laugh and when he raised his head to see Hannibal's eyes he began to cry. He returned the hug with all his might.

It was early and there was no one on the beach. More because it was raining. There was no sun.

While the soft rain fall over his abandoned clothes in the sand, his groaning was drowned by the scourge of the waves on the coast.

-Ahhh..ahhh more .. harder..ahhh   
-Will ..

Hannibal was trusting into him hard in fast trusts. Will scratched his back while his legs circled Hannibal's waist.

Will was panting and groaning with each trust. Hannibal growled fiercely on the skin of his neck. It was wild sex. What they needed after so much tension.

Hannibal bit Will's neck but without breaking skin as he pushed his knot tightly into Will's exquisite interior.

-Hann..HANNIBAL !!

Will came for the second time since they had started. Hannibal filled the inner walls of his omega with his semen. He was panting in his neck and clenching his teeth as he unloaded all his seed into Will.

They were joined for twenty minutes. Hannibal had turned them to rest on their side on the sand. The light rain had stopped and a gentle breeze washed them.

They would have to come back soon and take a hot bath. Hannibal would take much better care of his omega and the little life he had inside.

The knot slid freeing Will's body, who groaned because of the stimulation. Hannibal took advantage and began to consume Will's chest in wet and frantic kisses.   
-mnnngghh ... ahhh ..

He inserted his fingers into the silky, moist interior of his soulmate, massaging and penetrating him with two fingers repeatedly until Will came again.

Hours later they walked through the halls of the Castillo del Morro, which was a museum.

Will stopped in front of a painting of a madonna and the child. Unconsciously his hand caressed his belly. Hannibal noticed and smiled. He took one of his hands and squeezed it.

Will woke up from his trance and looked at him smiling wide. Hannibal's hand covered his on his belly.


	16. Chapter 16

It was twilight time. The evening breeze brought the aroma and scattered petals, from the flowers of the garden that surrounded the Italian village, to the feet of the expectant omega. His belly was very prominent. A few weeks ago it had been announced by his private doctor that it would be twins. A couple.

Will's chocolate curls moved with the gentle wind. His eyes were closed and his mouth ajar.

He was sitting in a comfortable padded armchair next to a table on the balcony on the second floor of the villa.

On the table were some dishes with varied desserts and a kettle. A bouquet of sweet Williams decorated the centerpiece in a glass vase.

Will groaned as Hannibal kneeling between his legs devoured his abundant chest. His breasts were very large and his nipples were a succulent pinkish color that tempted his husband day and night.

Hannibal sucked the delicate nub. Will's hands played with his hair. Hannibal went to the other nipple to give him the same treatment.

-mmnnngg ... ohh ... I'm gonna ...

Hannibal stopped and quickly pulled away the gown that still covered the intimate parts of his omega. He put his hands below Will's knees and pulled him towards him.

Without warning his tongue attacked the delicate ring. Slick covered the inside of Will's legs and wet his cheeks while Hannibal consumed the sweet nectar with fervor.

-ahhh..ah..a.mnnngg..Hanni ..

Hannibal climbed up and took Will's member in his mouth. He was greedily sucking.

A few seconds later Will's seed went down the throat of his alpha.

Will collapsed without energy in the chair he occupied. Hannibal stood up and took off his pants. He moved them aside with his foot.

He lifted one of Will's legs and rested it on one of the arms of the chair and without saying anything trusted into his omega in a quick move.

Will meowled deliciously while Hannibal trusted into him in quick successions seeking his pleasure. Will's full breasts jumped with each movement. They were a vision for Hannibal. It was a shame that they regained their normal size once Will weaned the twins. Maybe in a few more years they could try for a third child.

Hannibal took one in his hand and brought it to his mouth as best he could. He only managed to suck the nipple. That was enough and the trusts so Will could come again. Hannibal groaned and in a hard trust came inside Will while his knot conjoined them.

Hannibal released Will's chest, but kept moving as he downloaded more of his seed.

Both were breathing heavily. Hannibal stopped moving and rested his forehead on his partner's sweaty body. Suddenly he heard him mutter almost breathless.

-I like ... the names .. Hugh and Claire ... what do you think, Hannibal? ..

-As you wish ... my love ...


End file.
